Scarlett blood
by scarlettroserocks
Summary: Instead of Catniss my OC, Scarlett Rose, is picked for the Hungar Games. Replacement of Peeta too.
1. I get picked

**So alot of my freinds say I'm a really good author. I think I am to, so I wrote this. I do not own the Hungar Games, and if I did I would replace lame Catniss with my OC. I only own my OC. **

My name is Scareltt. Scarlettt Rose. My hair is blond and I have big blue eyes and plump red lips. I live in district 12. Today was the choosing ceremony. My parents gave me a short red dress. It made me look awesome and eyery guy stared at me and got boners.

Effie went up the bowls and pulled out a piece of paper. -Scarlett Rose she said. Everyone gasped and I went up to the stage. -You are going to be in the hungar games! she said and waved her hands around exidetly. -I know I said back. -Oh she said.

She pulled out another peace of paper. -Jake Miller she said. The crowd gassed again and a totally hot guy walked up to the stage. We were the too hottest peeople in district 12 and we where very popular. We hated each other though.

We both siad goodbye to our families and left. I was going to be in the Hangar Games! : 0 !

**Please comment. I know its short, but my mom was yelling at me too go to bed. Bye. ; )**


	2. Training

**Part two! YAY! Here is chapter too! : D ; )**

The trane ride was long but we finally got to the captiol. Oh, and I also met some guy named Haymitch. Jake was also being very anoying and hot. I wanted to kiss and slap him.

When we got too the capitol I went to sleep in my red silk langerie and woke up in the morning. Then some people took me to get my body waxed, but they didnt' have two cause I was bron hairless and perfect.

A guy named Cinna came in and said -Hi, my name is Cinna he said. -I know. I said. -How he asked. -I'm psychic I replied. -Cool he said and smiled. Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm psychic. I was born with it.

Cinna didn't have to do much work on me because I was already perfect. He just put new make up on me.

A day passed and the next day I was training. I never had done anything like this before! I was so scared! : 0 ! All the people looked so professional.

I picked up a bow and arrow and shot it at a target. It hit it right in the middle. Everyone clapped and some girl came over and told me she was going to kill me in the games. I hit her. She creid and ran off. More people clapped and the guys flirted with me. Somethimes I hate being pretty and prefect. A days passed and I was ready for my interview! I was so scared! : 0 ! : 0!

**To people whoo like my story, thank you! I love you babes! ; ) Scarlett Rose out. Kisses! XOXO ; ) ; )**


	3. Interviow

**To the people whoo said my fanfic is bad, then goi fall down a whole! And also, too the people whop said its like "My Immortal" then shut up! I got to the top school in the world, and I get strate As and 100%s! You guys are dumb! To my nice readers, though, thanks! Love you babes! ; ) ; )**

I woke up today and I was really scared! : ' ( Today I was going to have my intervoiw! : 0 !

Cinna and the other make up people came and put on a red dress on me that looked like flames. It hugs my curvy yet slim body and I get in the carrige thing whith hot Jakce. We all ride down and eveyrone is staring t me. I get some catcalls and I smirk, and pose. Allt he guys get boners and Jake is mad, even though he's got a hgue bonder as well.

Thwn I go to my interview. Everyone loves me and wants to kiss me. I bluhed.

A coiupled days l8ter I have to preform in front of judge people. They're really drunk by the time I get there a d don't care abohht me. I get mad and shoot my arrows at them after they failed to see my amazing demonstration of karata, krav maga, kong fu, and awesome fighting I learned when I was five to keep pervs away froofm me.

(I already had really big boobds when I was 5).

The yr amszed and clap. I stomp out. I got to sleep in my room in my red lscy bra and thong. Tomorrow is the hanger games and I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo scared! : 0!

**My freinds read over this and they said its really good! So it is good! They say I'm a better riter then Einstien. So I am! Love you babes! ; )**


End file.
